MFIU
by Seiren-dit-pity
Summary: Quatre petites lettres... qui changent tout et font basculer dans l'inconcevable. ATTENTION, rated M.


**Un sujet qui me tient à cœur, catégorie M. Pas de sexe, mais un sujet adulte dont on parle encore trop peu à mon avis. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. Pardon aussi à Gerald de Palmas, dont j'ai emprunté la chanson **_**J'en rêve encore**_**.**

* * *

Enfin. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir le rencontrer, ce petit être qui occupait leurs pensées et leurs conversations depuis quelques mois déjà. Endou en trépignait d'impatience.

_**Encore un effort**_

_**Quelques mois suffiront**_

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si long ? Il fallait déjà attendre neuf mois, quel besoin de rajouter les longues minutes perdues dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital ? Natsumi faisait de son mieux pour passer le temps. Elle se caressait nerveusement le ventre. Elle n'avait pas senti leur bébé depuis la veille. Endou la rassurait de son mieux :

"Tu sais, il doit être fatigué à force de te donner des coups de pied dans la vessie. "

" Oui, un vrai footballeur, comme son père ! J'aimerais juste qu'il m'évite de me rendre aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes… Mais là, je voudrais bien qu'il se réveille. "

" Tout ira bien, tu verras. C'est que ça fatigue, les entraînements. Si ça se trouve, on l'entendra ronfler à l'écho. "

L'obstétricien les appela. Enfin, à leur tour. Ils allaient pouvoir revoir leur petit haricot, voir comme il avait grandi, et peut-être même connaître le sexe. C'était bien ça le but de la deuxième écho, non ? Enfin, en ce qui concernait le sexe, Endou allait devoir se montrer très persuasif car Natsumi souhaitait garder la surprise.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'échographie, Natsumi allongée, à demi dévêtue sur la table d'examen. Sans ses vêtements, la bosse formée par son ventre était bien visible. Endou redressa les épaules, fier comme un roi, et vint se placer à côté de sa femme, lui tenant la main, tous deux face à l'écran.

Leur premier enfant… Un mini Endou, pour sûr. Oh, comme il avait hâte ! Il allait lui apprendre à jouer au foot avant même que son bébé ne sache marcher ! Tous deux, ils formeraient une équipe du tonnerre !

Endou fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par le docteur, qui avait fini de manipuler sa sonde.

" S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, asseyez-vous. "

Le silence de plomb et le regard angoissé de Natsumi le mirent mal à l'aise.

_**Je suis presque mort**_

Les mots tombèrent comme un couperet, inéluctables, irréversibles :

" Je suis désolé. C'est fini. "

_**Quelques mois et c'est bon**_

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour saisir toute l'horreur de la situation.

" Mais… Il est là, je le vois ! Ce n'est pas possible ! " s'écria Endou.

Mais leur petit haricot restait désespérément immobile et muet. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur le visage de Natsumi, trop choquée émettre un son.

" Madame, vous devez être hospitalisée immédiatement. Monsieur, venez à côté pour régler les formalités. "

Ils s'étaient laissé mener tous les deux hors de la salle d'écho, n'osant croiser le regard des parents qui ne connaissaient pas leur chance. Natsumi fut conduite dans une salle, et Endou dans une autre. Les visages et les mots défilaient sans qu'il les comprenne bien. Il signa tout un tas de papiers, se vit remettre une liste et enfin fut dirigé hors de l'hôpital.

Rentré chez lui, la réalité le heurta de plein fouet. Leur bébé était mort. Natsumi allait devoir être opérée, et lui devait lui préparer ses affaires. Voilà donc à quoi servait cette fichue liste, qu'il tenait froissée entre ses doigts. A croire qu'ils avaient trop l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Endou dut prendre sur lui pour préparer la valisette. Machinalement, il glissa les affaires les unes après les autres : sous-vêtements, nuisette, brosse à dents, à cheveux… Il se força à retourner à l'hôpital. Il le fallait bien, pour Natsumi. Mais lui serait bien resté prostré sur place attendre la fin du monde.

On le conduit dans une aile peu usitée du service maternité, loin de tous les cris des nouveaux nés, des odeurs de lait et savon hypoallergénique, loin de tous ces parents, qui décidemment, n'avaient aucune idée qu'ici, des drames se jouaient. Dans la chambre, Natsumi se tenait sur le lit, abattue, un plateau repas intouché près d'elle. Endou savait qu'il aurait dut la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, mais cela lui était insurmontable. Il se contenta de poser la valise sur le lit.

L'obstétricien les avait rejoint dans l'entrefaite.

" Madame, Monsieur, je vais vous expliquer la procédure. "

Quel détachement… N'étaient-il s que des patients anonymes parmi tant d'autres, des gens ayant juste eu le tort de tirer le mauvais numéro ?

" A cinq mois, le fœtus est désormais trop grand pour pouvoir être aspiré, comme on le ferait pour une fausse couche ou un avortement. Madame, vous devrez donc prendre des cachets pour aider le col à maturer et ainsi provoquer l'accouchement. Cela prendra entre 24 et 48h. "

" Accoucher ?! " L'horreur les saisit. " Ne pourrait-on pas opérer sous anesthésie générale ? "

Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar… Un affreux, un immonde cauchemar… Oublier, il fallait oublier. Oublier, c'était le seul moyen de survivre.

_**Supprimer les traces**_

_**Oh, tes traces**_

_**Ce qui reste de candeur**_

"Non, c'est la procédure . " Le ton était ferme et sans réplique. " Il vous faudra aussi réfléchir à un prénom pour l'inscription sur votre livret de famille, ainsi qu'à l'organisation des funérailles. Vous devrez aussi nous signer une autorisation d'autopsie dans le cas où vous souhaiteriez savoir ce qui a provoqué la Mort Fœtale In Utero, car la démarche n'est pas systématique. Dans le cas d'une autopsie, bien sûr, les funérailles seront repoussées. "

Accouchement ? Prénom ? Autopsie ? Funérailles ? Il avait employé tous ces termes avec une telle banalité, un tel manque d'humanité, qu'Endou explosa :

" Ce n'est pas un fœtus, c'est notre bébé ! Que vous n'avez même pas été fichus de sauver ! "

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Il lui fallait fuir cette avalanche d'informations toutes plus surréalistes les unes que les autres. Il voulait trouver refuge dans un endroit sûr, normal, hors de cette dimension infernale.

Il rentra chez lui seul, dans le noir. Même cela n'était pas comme d'habitude. Au fond du couloir, sur la porte, quelque chose attira son œil. La peluche… la peluche qu'ils avaient acheté avec Natsumi dès que le premier trimestre fatidique de grossesse était passé. Quelle erreur de s'être crus hors de danger ! Las, il décrocha l'objet, rendant ainsi à la pièce sa fonction première de bureau. Dieu merci, ils n'avaient guère eu le temps d'acheter beaucoup plus. La peluche, des chaussons, quelques bodies, tout fut mis dans un sac et jeté à la poubelle.

_**Un morceau de glace **_

_**A la place du cœur**_

Oublier, plus que tout, Endou voulait oublier. Tout effacer, recommencer, comme dans un vulgaire jeu vidéo… Repartir de zéro… Comme après un mauvais rêve… Oui, c'était cela, juste un très mauvais rêve. La bouteille de saké ne le contredit pas.

_**Même si je m'améliore**_

_**J'en rêve encore**_

La sonnerie stridente de son portable le tira des limbes. Que faisait-il sur le canapé ? Ah oui, Natsumi s'occupait du bébé… C'était cela, Natsumi cajolait le bébé et tout allait pour le mieux…

_**Même cassé, ivre mort**_

_**J'en rêve encore**_

_**Encore… encore …encore**_

Le message qui s'afficha le détrompa lourdement et acheva de le dégriser:

" _Accouchement prévu ds la journée. STP viens, j'ai besoin de toi. N._ "

Endou prit le chemin de l'hôpital d'un pas fataliste. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir ? Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Natsumi.

_**Ne plus rien sentir**_

_**Inconscient, minéral**_

Au fond de lui, il lui en voulait. Son corps n'avait pas été assez accueillant pour garder le bébé au chaud. Il s'en voulait à lui aussi, capable de protéger de vulgaires cages mais infichu de protéger son enfant. Il avait failli à son nom, à sa réputation. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si optimiste. Passé les trois premiers mois, il croyait qu'un ventre rond était toujours synonyme de bébé au bout. Enfin, il en voulait au corps médical tout entier, de rien avoir dit, de ne pas parler de ce genre de chose, d'être froids et distants, de ne rien avoir pu faire d'autre que de constater l'irréparable.

Il retrouva Natsumi dans la chambre. La vue du léger arrondi de son ventre le répugna. Qu'était-ce d'autre qu'un cercueil ambulant ?

_**Plus le moindre désir**_

_**Plus de peur, ni de mal**_

Elle se tordait de douleur. Une infirmière lui expliqua que c'était à cause des cachets qui brutalisaient son corps en vue de l'expulsion. Une brève minute, Endou envia une telle communion entre douleur physique et douleur mentale. On s'occupait de sa femme. On comprenait sa peine. Mais lui, n'était que le géniteur relégué au second plan, tout juste bon à engranger du jargon médical…

Natsumi agrippa sa main et ne le lâcha plus. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, enfiévré par l'effet des drogues anesthésiantes :

" Mamoru…"

De ce simple contact, Endou fut pris à son tour dans la tourmente de douleur, de sentiments, d'espoirs refoulés. Il n'en doutait plus : sa place était bien à côté de sa femme, de son enfant, de leur enfant, de leur famille.

_**Même si je m'améliore**_

_**J'en rêve encore**_

On les emmena à la salle d'accouchement… Quelle ironie du sort… Accoucher pour donner la mort… C'était tellement inconcevable qu'un fol espoir l'envahit. Et si les médecins s'étaient trompés ? Et si, envers et contre tout, leur bébé allait bien ?

_**Même en sachant que j'ai tort**_

_**J'en rêve encore**_

_**Encore… encore …encore**_

Une dernière poussée et puis… Rien. Rien d'autre que le silence, glacial et pesant. Fini, tout était fini.

_**Vivant mais mort**_

_**N'être plus qu'un corps**_

Une infirmière leur enleva leur bébé :

" Je vais vous le rendre présentable. Je vous le ramène tout de suite. "

Aussi vain qu'il fut, il apprécia le geste.

" Le voilà. Vous pouvez rester avec lui aussi longtemps que vous en ressentez le besoin. Vous pouvez le toucher ou le prendre en photo. "

Quels propos incongrus… Et puis quoi encore…

_**Que tout me soit égal**_

_**Plus de mal**_

Endou s'approcha délicatement du chariot où Natsumi dévorait déjà leur enfant des yeux.

Un tout petit être… Tellement fragile qu'il n'aurait rêvé de le toucher, de peur de le casser… Plus petit qu'une poupée, une trentaine de centimètres tout au plus… La peau rougie, sans vernis… Des ongles d'une finesse extrême au bout des doigts… Pas de cheveux… Des yeux clos, une expression sereine sur le visage… Des membres bien formés, et au milieu… Un petit garçon… Son petit garçon.

" Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? "

" Oui, ma chérie. Excuse-moi, mais… "

Il ne put finir sa phrase et la quitta d'un baiser sur le front.

_**Même si je m'améliore**_

_**J'en rêve encore**_

C'était trop dur. Dans le même instant, il venait de rencontrer et de perdre son petit garçon, alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'il le sentait s'agiter sous la peau de sa femme. Tant de promesses non tenues, de futurs non réalisés… Jamais il ne verrait la couleur des yeux. Jamais il n'entendrait le son de sa voix l'appeler "papa". Jamais il ne tiendrait sa main pour marcher. Jamais il ne jouerait au foot avec lui.

_**Une absence qui me mord**_

_**J'en rêve encore**_

_**Encore… Encore….**_

Endou ressentit tout à coup le besoin irrépressible de rendre ce bref passage sur terre tangible.

_**Ton départ et mes remords**_

A tout prix, il fallait se souvenir de ce petit être passé dans leurs vies comme une étoile filante. Car si Natsumi et lui ne le faisaient pas, qui d'autre s'en souviendrait ?

_**J'en rêve encore**_

_**Son corps à lui dans ton corps**_

_**J'en crève encore longtemps…**_

Il rentra au plus vite chez lui, rassembla quelques affaires et reprit le chemin de l'hôpital. Natsumi était en salle de repos, penchée au-dessus du petit chariot, une berceuse aux lèvres. Endou lui montra ce qu'il avait ramené et ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

Des petits chaussons. Un body raccourci au maximum, flottant autour de ce corps fluet. La peluche, pour ne pas être seul. Et l'appareil photo.

Ils laissaient s'envoler un ange. Un être qui avait brièvement illuminé leurs vies et qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais, quoi qu'il advienne. Endou serra la main de Natsumi. Ils traverseraient cette épreuve ensemble.

_**Encore….**_

_**J'en rêve encore…**_

* * *

**Un grand merci à ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'au bout.**


End file.
